A Day Out With Ted
by Lollies in London
Summary: Harry and Ginny take a 5 year old Teddy Lupin out to lunch in a muggle restaurant. There are flirtations, fights, and don’t forget the ever so popular ‘NO SNOGGING’ rule!


**A/N: **Here's a new story. A day out with Teddy.

Love u! Please review. Flames are welcome if it means reviews!! Also I want to say 'Min you'll know the quote of ours in here. And I hope you see it." ;-)

**Summary: **Harry and Ginny take a 5 year old Teddy Lupin out to lunch in a muggle restaurant. There are flirtations, fights, and don't forget the ever so popular 'NO SNOGGING' rule!!

**Disclaimer: **I am not JKR. I'm KCR and I'm simply borrowing JKR's characters for a small while. The only thing I own in this fic is the character Nicole. And she's based on my real life buddi…sooooo since I don't own so you don't sue.

"So where are we going Uncle Harry?" 5 year old Teddy Lupin asked his godfather Harry Potter, as he grabbed hold of his hand so they could cross the road.

"We're going to meet Ginny at a restaurant for lunch." Harry replied looking both ways remembering what his kindergarten teacher taught him 'Remember to stop, look, and listen before crossing a road.'

"But we're in _muggle London_, Uncle Harry. Are we eating at a _muggle _restaurant?" the 5 year old asked as Harry pulled him across the road.

"Yes Ted. We are. There is nothing wrong with muggle restaurants. They're just like wizarding ones. Just without the floating trays, charmed kitchens and wizards and witches everywhere. It's a place where you go and _eat food_. And judging by the way your stomach is talking I suspect you're hungry…"

"Of course I'm hungry Uncle Harry. I mean," Teddy looked around to make sure no one was listening before he continued "Aunt Ginny made breakfast this morning. I love her and all but her cooking tastes worse than Hermione's." Harry's hearty laugh filled the air.

"Yeah Ted. But you get used to it. Just be glad. Ron has to _live _with Hermione. And I had to eat her 'food' for a year while we were…away." Teddy's face scrunched up in a way of saying 'ew that's disgusting!' Harry mimicked his godson's face and stopped in front of what must've been the restaurant they were meeting Ginny at. "This is it. Mermaids Tail." Harry said pulling out the piece of parchment that Ginny had left on the kitchen table. "Come on." He opened the door and the two boys walked in. Teddy walked in front of his godfather as Harry put his hands on Teddy's shoulders to lead him through the restaurant

"Can I help you?" a young woman with short blonde hair asked.

"Oh yes--" Harry began but was cut off by Teddy.

"Oh Uncle Harry there she is!! AUNT GINNY OVER HERE!!!" He began jumping up and down waving his hands in the air.

"Or not. Just going over to my fiancée." Harry told the young woman. "Come on Ted." He said grabbing one of Teddy's flailing hands and pulling him over to Ginny. "Hullo, Love." Harry said as Ginny stood to greet him with a chaste kiss on the lips. "EWWW you know I hate it when you do _that _in public." Teddy said as he covered his eyes in the inside of his elbow.

"Oh Teddy you mean you hate it when we do this." Ginny bent down and kissed Teddy's face allover. "Yeah well it's not bad when you kiss _me _but when you _snog _Uncle Harry _then _it's gross!" He replied as he climbed up into the chair that Ginny had pulled out for him. "Sit down and hush up you." Ginny said taking her seat next to Teddy and across from Harry.

"So you'll never guess what Fred did to Jacob and Nicolas today." Ginny said to Harry.

"Oh no. What now?"

"Oh just turned them GREEN!! Angelina floo-ed. She was in hysterics. Harry I swear if you do anything like that to Teddy I will murder you."

"Oh yes, Gin, I plan on turning my godson green when he can well do it on his own."

"Yeah I can, see Aunt Ginny!" Teddy interrupted as his skin began to slowly get a distinct green color to it.

"TEDDY!!" Harry and Ginny yelled in unison turning more than a few heads. Harry grabbed Teddy's hand and rushed him into the bathroom. "You listen here. You can NOT use your magic while we are in a _muggle _restaurant. OK?" Harry said using his 'stern' voice. "OK sorry Uncle Harry. I didn't mean it. I just forget sometimes." Teddy replied in a sad voice. "It's OK. Just no more changing while muggles are around."

"OK Uncle Harry I promise." The two walked out of bathroom and began to walk back to their table when they bumped into someone and Teddy fell over.

"Oh I am so sorry! I'm just such a klutz. I'm horribly sorry. Oh my god. Is he alright?" The young woman asked obviously asking about Teddy who was lying face down on the ground. Harry bent down, grabbed Teddy from his underarms and lifted him into his arms. "Yeah I'm sure he'll live he's done loads worse. Last year he decided it was a good idea to be like his cousins and play with the gno--umm the cat and let me tell you the cat has never been fond of Ted here. So a small bump on the head is nothing really."

"I know what you mean. Those gnomes are vicious little things. I remember when I was his age me brother threw an angry one at me." The woman said. She was a beautiful young woman, light brown hair, cobalt blue eyes, naturally tanned skin and a petit form. "I'm Nicole. By the way. And you of course are Harry Potter. Savior of the wizarding world." Nicole said with a smile.

"Umm…yeah…so you're a witch." Harry said quietly so no one would hear.

"Why yes. I am."

"Oh ok. Well I--"

"Before you go, here," She flicked her wand and instantly Teddy's goose egg on his head was gone. "Like I said. Sorry about running into you. Nice to meet you…Harry Potter." And just like that she was gone.

"She was nice. But not as pretty as Aunt Ginny." Teddy said as he lifted his head from Harry's shoulder.

"Right you are Ted, right you are."

When they returned to the table Nicole was standing there talking to Ginny. "Oh Harry there you are. Nicole here was just about to take our orders. Perfect timing on your part."

"Hello Nicole. Remember me. Thanks by the way for fixing my head." Teddy said waving his small hand in her face.

"Hi Teddy. Of course I remember you. How could I forget that adorable face. You're welcome. It was no problem really. Hullo Harry." Nicole said.

"Oh you three know each other?" Ginny asked raising a questioning eyebrow and her fiancé.

"Oh yeah. We ran into her while we coming back from the loo. Quite literally actually." Harry told his fiancée. You could hear that he was trying to convince her that nothing had happened.

"Oh yes. I'm such a klutz. I ran into them. Your son had a bit of a bump. But I fixed it. You see I'm a witch."

"Oh well so am I. Ginny Weasley. I'm Harry's _fiancée_." Ginny said putting her hand out for Nicole to shake.

"OH I didn't know that you had a fiancée. That's fascinating! Hmmm intriguing." Nicole said as she ignored Ginny's polite gesture.

"Oh yes Ginny and I have been dating for 5 years now." Harry informed Nicole.

"Oh well you're a lucky woman Ginny."

"Don't I know it. You know Harry I'm not hungry. Do you think we could go home? I had a long day and I'm really tired and I was hoping to take a nap." Ginny said.

"'Course we can, love. Thanks anyway Nicole but we'll just be heading home now." Harry said getting up and pulling Ginny's chair out for her and then picking up Teddy.

"Oh alright. Goodbye!" Nicole said.

"Bye-Bye Nicole!!" Teddy said once again waving his small hand in her face.

"Bye Teddy." Nicole replied.

"THE NERVE OF THAT GIRL!!!!" Ginny yelled as soon as they got out the door. Harry put one of his large hands on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Gin. What's wrong?" Harry asked in a soothing voice.

"I just want to go home Harry." She pulled out her wand and apperated home.

"Come on Ted. Let's go see what I did to get your Aunt Ginny upset now." Harry said pulling out his wand to follow Ginny home.

"Wait! You said that I could go see grandmum today. Please Uncle Harry?" Teddy said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"'Course m'boy. Let's go see Andromeda." And with that he apperated to Andromeda Tonks' house.

After Harry dropped Teddy off he apperated back home.

"Gin? Ginny where are you?" All he heard in response was a small groan from their bedroom. Harry slowly walked down the hall to his and Ginny's room.

"Ginny. Love what's wrong?" He asked as he made his way over to their king sized bed where Ginny lay face down in the duvet covers.

"Amaummphnneaseeefertenitmoo!!" Is the muffled sound that came from Ginny.

"Love. I can't understand you. Would you turn over and talk to me? Please?" Harry asked as he sat down on the bed.

"NO!"

"Fine then." Harry laid himself down next to Ginny and she slowly turned her head towards him.

"Now what's wrong?" He asked.

"That bloody waitress was flirting with you!" Ginny said as she moved her head back to it's original position of being engulfed with the comforter. Harry began to rub circles on her back with the palm of his hand.

"Ginny…"

"Harry don't deny it. OK. She. Was. Flirting. With. You." Her head was now turned towards him once more.

"Gin. I don't care if she was flirting with me. You know why?"

"No Why?"

"Because I am engaged to the most wonderful, spectacular, beautiful, amazing woman in the world and I wouldn't let her go for a million galleons." Ginny's eyes, now glistening with unshed tears, locked with Harry's.

"Oh Harry." She leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

"EWWW what did I tell you about doing _that_?!?!" Teddy Lupin stood in the door of Harry and Ginny's room.

"What are you doing back here?" Harry asked. Teddy walked to the bed and climbed in with the two, and began to tell Harry and Ginny how Andromeda wasn't feeling well and floo-ed him back home.

"SO that's how I got back." Teddy finished and took a deep breath.

"Well how about you and me go make some lunch while Aunt Ginny takes a bit of a nap."

"OK! Just no more snogging!"

"Deal!" Harry said shaking his godson's outstretched hand. "Why don't you go pick out what you want. I'll be down in a moment. Promise." Teddy nodded and walked out of the room.

"I love you, Ginny. Even if all the girls in the world flirted with me. I 'm yours. Don't forget that."

"I won't Harry. I won't." With that Harry kissed her a bit more passionately.

"Well what would you like for lunch?" He asked when they reluctantly broke away for air.

"You know some of that tomato soup that you made me when I had the flu last month would be nice."

"You got it." Harry replied with a wink. One more firm, chaste kiss and Harry was on his way to make lunch for his two favorite people in the world.

It was a happy day for the Potter household. Through and through Harry and Ginny were a strong couple. Nothing could break them. Not even the 'No snogging' rule.

Finis

A/N: That's it I hope you liked it. Please review. I worked hard on this. Criticism is welcome!

Thanks for reading

L L L

Karson


End file.
